Gimme The Beat, Boys, and Free My Soul
by JawlinesandCheekbones
Summary: My version of the Ipod challenge.  Drabbles, mostly slash, based on and written during randomly selected songs.  Some not for the faint of heart. Mostly Drarry, some others.


So, I decided to try my hand at one of those Ipod challenges (writing for the duration of a randomly selected song, etc.) I'm still working on (or trying to work on) my other stories, but hopefully doing a few of these every so often will help get my thoughts moving a bit more. Hope you enjoy!

Usual disclaimer - HP doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Songs 1-5<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me How You Burlesque – Christina Aguilera<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry stared blankly at the stage in shocked recognition as the fog lifted. The wiry blonde on display lifted himself from the pole and swished his way to the front of the platform. Harry's breath caught in his throat as the performer quickly dipped his leather short-clad hips, gyrating to the beat and licking his cherry red lips. Long, pale fingers danced down a bare chest.<p>

'Goddammit, Malfoy,' Harry cringed as Draco shot him a wink, having spotted him in the otherwise seedy crowd. Smirking, the Slytherin sauntered over to where the panting hero sat, and swiftly straddled his lap.

"What the fuck, Draco-" Harry was quickly silenced as that beautiful pelvis pushed against his chest.

"Shut up and enjoy the show, Potter."

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy – Gnarls Barkley<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco sat back against the stone wall of the astronomy tower, exhaling a puff of smoke. Blaise sat across from him, frowning at the muggle cigarette in Draco's hand.<p>

"So, do you plan on telling me what's got you out here at fuck o'clock in the morning, puffing away on that _ridiculous_ stick?" Draco was silent for a moment.

"I fucked Potter."

"Come again?" Blaise stared at his friend in disbelief.

"I'm not repeating myself." Draco took another drag. Blaise thought.

"Okay. You fucked Potter. So what? You've fucked most of the school. You'll just put another notch on your bedpost, and move on."

"That was the plan, but..." Draco looked away, feeling like the sudden intensity of Blaise's glare was burning straight through him.

"But nothing, Draco. It was just a fuck. You're going to move on to your next little whore and forget all about him." Draco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefingers.

"I can't, Blaise, not this time. I didn't mean to, but I think I might -" Draco dropped his cigarette as a hand struck him violently across his face. The blond stared wide-eyed at the dark skinned Italian as Blaise grabbed him by the shoulders.

"No. Listen to me. You can't. Not now. Not ever. Do you understand Draco? Please. For your own safety." Draco saw the fear in Blaise's eyes.

"Right... sorry... you're right." He sighed, lighting a new cigarette. "That would be crazy."

* * *

><p><strong>Greatest Show Unearthed – Creature Feature<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco ducked under his father's arm as Lucius led him into the dungeons.<p>

"Ah, our guest has arrived!" The Dark Lord's cruel voice rang out and the rest of the Death Eaters laughed in a mockery of glee. Lucius' grip tightened imperceptibly on his son's shoulder.

"Mi'lord, is it truly necessary to have him witness this? He's still so young-" Draco's father was silenced with a slap across the face.

"The boy must learn what it means to be a part of us, Lucius. Now," Voldemort beckoned Draco to come forward.

"My dear, dear boy," a cold hand caressed Draco's face gently. Draco flinched. Voldemort laughed.

"Bring the mudblood forward." A girl, no more than ten years old, was dragged to the center of the Death Eaters' makeshift ring. Voldemort raised his wand, keepng his other hand firmly holding Draco's chin in place so he couldn't look away.

"Crucio!"

After the 'festivities' had finished and the ring dispersed, Draco spent the rest of evening on his parents' bed, crying into his father's shoulder as Lucius wept silently and murmured _'I'm sorry'_s into his son's hair, spelling away the sick whenever Draco remembered her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Romance – Lady Gaga<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco gasped as Harry ground against him, the thumping bass reverberating through his body.<p>

"Fuck, Harry," Draco felt as if he were drifting far away as his feet left the floor, wrapping firmly around his dance partners waist. The dark haired boy moaned into his collar bone, rubbing and thrusting in time with trance music. Draco's back scratched against the wall as he felt his body moving up and down, no longer dancing with Harry so much as just dry-humping against the wall of the club. Colors spun in front of his eyes as the strobe lights flashed, and he threw his head back against the brick. Harry attacked his throat, sucking and biting and licking. The skirt Draco borrowed from Pansy had ridden up to his hips, leaving little between his panty-clad erection and the firm bulge in the Chosen One's jeans. He moaned, letting one last coherent thought flit through his brain as he discreetly let the empty pill bottle slip to the floor.

_'It's almost a shame Potter won't remember this in the morning.'_

* * *

><p><strong>3 – Britney Spears<strong>

* * *

><p>"Give it back, Potter!" Harry lifted an eyebrow as Draco stormed towards him.<p>

"I'm... sorry, what?" The blonde growled at him.

"You know very well what I'm talking about, Potter. I'm not going to say it." People were beginning to gather round the two, and Draco was starting to shift anxiously.

"No, I don't, Malfoy. I'm not going to be late to class just because you're being weird." Ron snorted as Hermione rolled her eyes, and they began to walk away.

"_I'm_ being weird? You're one to talk, you pervert!" An excited gasp ran through the curious crowd, and Harry turned around.

"Excuse me?" Draco was fuming, and seemed to have forgotten about their audience.

"Don't play innocent with me Potter! Yesterday evening my night table held _three_ limited edition, Witch Weekly endorsed, _diamond encrusted_ vibrators. This morning there were only two!" The Slytherin quickly slapped his hands over his mouth, and his face turned Weasley red as a stunned silence fell over the hall. Harry let the awkward moment linger for a few seconds, then smirked and strode purposefully towards the humiliated blond, leaning close enough to whisper in his ear. From this proximity, Draco could make out a faint whirring noise.

"If you want it back," Harry began, pressing one of Draco's hands tightly to his ass, where the Slytherin's fingertips found something wiggling conspicuously.

"Come and take it."


End file.
